Futuristic Armageddon Elements
by ClassicElfRyoko
Summary: **COMPLETED**Meet Ai in the year 2400 a young girl with power and a world that is unknown. This story was written by my friend Amber not me classicelf, but i was given total permission to host it up for her.
1. Reviving Ai

Futuristic Armageddon Elements  
Chapter One.  
  
Year 2400  
  
Reviving Ai  
The chamber was dark...cold....But in a way it was also burning,burning with fire. For her,Alissa Kayla Jackson had no idea what was happening. She awoke. She looked around at the cold and bare chamber and wondered where she was. 'A-am i in hell?' she thought to herself. Alissa had just turned 13. 'oh sure, Just great Kenny! Great graphics. The chambers really Spooky. Not. Comon turn that graphic projector off.' Kenny was Alissa's younger brother who loved playing tricks on everyone and making the world seem like it was diffrent all around them. 'Kenny? K-kenny its not funny...STOP IT! KENNY!!' Alissa got up. She was in chains. Her bead had no linen or blankets. Springs were popping out. Alissa walked to the window a little ways from her bead. She stared outside. There were bars along the window. Then a gunshot took place. Bang! Alissa dropped to the ground. She was panicking. Even more than she did when Kenny tied her to a tree and shot paintballs at her. She clambered up back to the window. Everything was calm. She noticed a wooden door with a little peek hole. Alissa digged through her pockets for a pocket knife she always carried. Luckily it was there. She scraped and scraped through the door trying nervously to get out. Just before she scraped an inch through she heard footsteps. She continued scraping but this time faster. Faster. Faster! She saw a light flickering through the peek hole. The door flung open. Alissa was pushed to the floor. She staggered and got up. 'W-who are you?! What do you want with me!' The person who had entered the door was a middle aged man carrying a dagger. He pointed it at her. 'WHO ARE YOU?!!' Alissa tryed to speak but her voice was too squeaky from her frieght she had. 'I am a super-natural goddess from heaven. Unchain me now or you will suffer the concquences.' Alissa tryed to lie. She wanted desperatly to leave. 'Ha! You a goddess??! Your some 13 year old girl my boss told me and my men to kidnap.' His dagger grew closer to Alissa. 'You is a lieing girl. Let me help you. In heaven you cant lie.' The dagger swung at Alissa. Alissa fell to the ground. The man laughed insainly and then left.   
Two days later Alissa was still lying on the ground, dead. Then the door swung open. It was not the same man luckily. It was a older man dressed as if he had lived in a science lab his whole life. 'Poor child, Ill fix you up' he spook staring at her dead body. He turned her over and placed five jewels on her back, A large jewel on both of her hands also. 'Life,love,nurishmentetc.' He spook quietly to himself. The elderly man sat down on her bead almost sitting on one of the popped out springs. Then, suddelnt, Alissa sprang to her feet as if she was some type of demon or vampire. She had awoke. She opened her eyes...Her eyes were not the same blue eyes they were before when she had awoke for the first time... Her eyes now were icy blue and crystal clear you could almost see through them. She appeared like a ghost, invisable she had looked. 'She lives!' the man sang over and over to himself. 'I must excape....I must save those in need....' Her voice and trail went far off as if she was in Dreamland. She walked to the door like Frankenstine, arms out and feet moving slowly and pushfly. She kicked the door down and jumped out. She ran down the stairs and a green glowing light was flickering from her eyes. The jewels on her hand and back started to light up very slowly. Alissa started to float in the air. Then a loud scream was heard. The old man walked as fast as he could down the steps and where the scream had come from not even paying attention to Alissa. The man who had so assemed killed Alissa a few days ago was lying dead on the floor. Alissa was still floating in the air. 'N-no..I must have gotten the formula for the jewels wrong..' The man mumbled to himself. 'Back to lab...' he spoke softly then left the building. 'Elvis has left the building.' Alissa spoke. 'My name is Alissa' she said strangly to herself. The man started his engine and was just about to leave when he said: 'Dear, Your name is not Alissa anymore. Its Ai. Do some good for the world! Have fun! Destroy All Evil! Its whatever you choose to be.' The man's voice seemed to trail off while he drove off. Alissa repeated his words over and over and wondered what he ment. It seemed she had turned into some kind of robotic invention. But all the guy had seemed to do was place a few jewels at many diffrent places.... What kind of power do the jewels have in store for Ai? 


	2. Out of Site

Chapter Two.  
Out Of Sight  
Ai was now out of the hudge chamber. She had traced all over the land for somthing...Not nowing what it was though. Just searching for something her heart wanted.. Or rather needed. Could it be she was in search of others her kind? To make a friend? Or perhaps she just wanted a dvd player which was what she wanted for her birthday... But she had the powers to make 200,000 appear. Her thoughts seemed to trail off. 'H-hi miss. Are you new in town?' a young boy about Ai's age had walked up to her. She hadn't even realesed she was ina town. 'New in town' she spoke softly. The boy smiled. 'Hi. My name's Chris. What's your name?' Ai stared at him for a few seconds then spoke softly again 'My name is Ai.' Ai smiled. So did the boy. it seemed their hearts ahd joined for the 2 whole minutes before Chris spoke again. 'Can I show you around town? Or are you just visiting?' Ai seemed nervous and scared for a moment. She stared at a blank space of green and flashed her eyes at it and it turned it into a house. 'Sure. I just moved in. I live right over there' Ai pointed to where she had just transformed the large empty grass spot. Chris raised his eyebrows for a sevond 'Funny, Iv never seen that house there before. Oh well. So where should we start?' Ai and Chris walked around the whole town together while he pointed out every single detail as carefully as he could till dusk. They had just reached her home. Chris said good bye and Ai did too. They told eachother theyd see eachother tomorrow. Ai walked in her house. Made a disguisting look. The grass was still on the floor. She had only made the base. She flashed her eyes over and over at least 50 times creating hall ways flooring, pictures and frames, windows, chairs and tables and etc. Flickering and flashing green glows were going on all that night. Ai made a bed appear and fell asleep almost fainting on the bed.   
  
The next morning Ai awoke with a slight sigh. It was already 1pm and she was still in her robotic pjyamas. She listened to the blue birds sing for it was still late summer. She opened the window and stuck her head out, seeing Chris coming up the walkway, she sped out of her pjyamas and into some clothes, snapped the window shut, and ran out of the side door onto the porch, she never even noticed a screw had popped loose from her robotic body. During that time everything stopped, the blue jays wings were caught in the air, though a fly on the wooden chair she was sitting on was still flapping its wings ever so slightly.   
Chris caught her eye and spoke with a chuckle, "Mmmmhmm.. I didnt even noticed you were there", backing away from the door he was about to knock. Ai giggled, "You'd think you were some sort of spirit hi-tech robot how you appeared out of no where." said chris, acting seriously. Ai looked tense and swallowed hard, thinking he found out her secret. Chris narrowed his eyebrows. "Yeesh, just kiding. Don't take everything so seriosuly." Chris laughed. Ai walked down the porch steps. She was at least 2'0 taller than Chris. "Whoa, i didn't notice you were this tall." Ai pressed a button on her side when she leaned on the door, time stopped and she moved her shirt up and opened a little latch on her stomache. "Holy crap. Whatever that odd guy did to me im like growing a inch everyday." She looked at Chris and twisted her head and laughed for a moment. "Look! He's Drooling." She clicked the button and pulled down her shirt and everything unfroze. Chris looked stunned. He shook his head and said "Stop pulling that robot crap on me... Arg, im only kidding you Alissa." Chris turned away, his eyes grew wide, he looked back, screamed and ran away like a blur, Ai caught his shirt and ripped it off. He had circuits, wires, screws, cables, everything she had. She stared at him in amazement, and backed away falling to the ground. "How...What... How-" Chris interupted her for what seemed to be the longest speach Ai had ever heard..  
"How did i know your name Alissa? How am i a robot like you? How is the world meant to be so cruel that you bleed with anger? How is it that the same gang of evil criminals is after young teens, just beacuse they would be making a diffrence in life when adults? How is it that the same scientist found out about this crisis and tryed to save both of us by putting these delicate jewels in our body to save the world from this crisis that will eventually leave us to save the world after-" This time Ai interupted Chris. "The same scientist... The same gang... It's all too confusing.. Who's up to this? Why is this gang trying to stop every young teen?" Ai sat down and rid her head in her knees. "Beacuse. All of those people that are like us, were meant for doing somthing real great.. Really great.. I dont know what though but somthing out of even that scientists power." Ai shot up like a bullet. She stood as perfectly straight as she could, her eyes gleaming with fire. "We have to stop this group, I might have even starred in a Happy Madison movie!!" Although Chris was not looking at her he smiled, Ai could see threw him of course, she thought she sensed somthing odd but shook her head and went by his side. "We'll stop them together." spoke Chris as he reached for her hand. They dashed off into the night, heading west it had seemed. 


	3. Reconstruction At Masseril Town

Chapter 3  
  
Reconstruction At Masseril Town  
  
As the days had gone by they had traveled past many towns, and forests. One day they stopped at a forest with freshly painted moss, and sat and ate lunch. Most of the time though they juss spent the day time walking and the night gazing into the stars and connecting the dots with lazers. They were into hi-tech, since they were robots. They saved a town from a group of bandits, it was like a pre-crime advent. They saw threw their evil and shut them in jail. Of course they had to hide in the woods for awhile for the police thinking they were the criminals.   
After a few weeks they had made it to a small town called Masseril, and stayed at the Inn.   
  
Alissa awoke to a moan the next morning. Chris had a gun in his hand and was facing it at the window below them. "Chris! What the hell are you doing?!" Chris dropped the gun through the floor window and fell to the ground. "A-ai? I didnt hear you get up.." Ai got out of bed and gazed down at the broken floor window. She moved her hand over to where the gun had fell through, spread out her fingers and the gun shot up into her hand. "T-thank you.." Chris said as he reached for the gun. Ai pulled her hand away and put the gun on the bed. "Tsk tsk.. Children Shouldn't Play with guns." she spoke smiling. Chris opened his mouth then stared down at Ai who was now kneeling on the floor. Again, her hand was over where the gun fell but there was a glow on her finger tips and she slowly waved her hands over the broken glass and it patched up. Chris's eyes started flicking, then he too kneeled down and stared at Ai. She turned her head and he got up and sat beside her. "whats your problem?" Ai spoke as she stood up and was about to reach for the gun. "No!" shrieked Chris and grabbed the gun. Ai's eyebrows narrowed as she touched the tip of the gun. At that exact moment she froze. She has lost her memory. She had lost her past. She had lost her life. She, herself as a robot had been shut down. Chris started breathing faster and faster. He took a screw driver from his pocket and tore apart the gun. After a while of fiddling with the gun he stared at the remanders of it. He opened the latch on Ai's head and started altering her brain what now seemed to be a IQ of 0, and dead. Though it may seem inpossible, Chris had reprogrammed her whole memory...Everything. Everything except the gun incident. By now it was turning night, Chris was about to go to bed. He glanced at his pocket and in his face, it looked like somthing as making him nervous, and something was very painfull fore a screw popped out from his arm. Even so, he reached into his pocket and stared at a little micro computer chip and walked over to Ai.   
  
"So, your possitive that when u rebuilt my memory system you didnt leave anything out?" Chris shrugged. "Yea. Everything you needed to know, i put back in your brain." Ai chuckled. "Sorry, but are you sure you didnt add anything new? I sense something...Something i haven't ever felt before. I sense anger." Chris took a deep breathe, then smiled. "You caught me." he walked over to Ai and put his arms around her. "I put a chip to make you fall truly, madly, deeply in love with me." Chris back away and they both laughed, for what seemed like a moment they would always treasure. 


	4. Invisible Adventure

Chapter 4   
  
Invisible Adventure  
Chris and Ai had checked out at the inn the next morning. When they had left a group in red robes was awaiting them. They offered them a ride to the next city, saying that Ai's parents were waiting for her there. Ai hesitated for awhile, then shook a lady's hand and was about to go in theyre train long vehicle. Chris took Ai's hand and told Ai they shouldn't go. They could find their way on their own. One of the people brought him away from the vehicle, and was talking to him for what seemed to be a hour to Ai. The lady said something to Chris at one point and he had slapped her across the face. The lady made a ball shape with her hand and shot a flaming red fireball at Chris. Chris swung out of the way and threw a rather small twig at her. The lady laughed hestaricly at him, swirled her hand in the air and a 4 foot long mega blaster gun appeared in her hands. Ai was destracted herself right now by a hansome young boy asking her for her phone number. The boy looked at Chris for a few moments, then Ai followed his eyes dreamily and saw the gigantic gun and chris screaming like a girl repeatidly. Ai Shook her head then sprung herself towards them, like a blur yet again, snatched the gun from the lady. She stood exactly 1 meter away from her. The lady put her hands up, and started to back away. She glanced at the men near the vehicle and motioned her hand towards them and they all turned at the exact moment, and leaped towards them. Ai put her hand around Chris's shoulder and flashed her hand at the robed people, and time was frozen. The sky started flashing, Ai's eyes grew wide as she screamed "RUN" she rgbbed Chris by his shirt and dragged him off, running like a blur again. Ai stopped and turned around, and stared open eyed at the world around her. Time had un-paused without her command. "A-am i lossing my powers..?" Spoke Ai now shivering as she kneeled down on the hard rough ground. Chris sat down beside i a nearby tree. He hid his face in his hands. Chris mumbled, "He doesnt know.. He doesnt know whats gonna happen when.." His voice trailed off. Ai hadn't heard a single word he said, but still saw his lips moving. Ai searched her surrounding. "Well, we travled 10 miles as a invible blur. Congratulations for me." 


	5. This is meNow?

Chapter 5  
  
This is me...Now?  
When Ai awoke she found herself sleeping in a tree. "Chris? Where are you?" she spoke, half awake. There was a rustle in a small tree, and something tumbled out of it. "Chris..?" Two long white ears popped out of the bush. A pair of long white feet appeared out of the bottom of the bush, and it started walking and hit a tree. Ai jumped out of the tree and stared at it. It shook the leafs off itself and tumbled over towards Ai. "Chu?" said the mysterous creature. It was a bunny. A cute adorable fluffy bunny, with marshmellow cheeks. Ai picked him up and tossed him around in amazement and kept repeating how cute he was.   
  
Awhile later Ai remembered about Chris. She placed the cute little bunny on the forest floor and started searching the place. She tapped the side of her eye with her finger, and green glasses appeared on her eyes, giving her the blueprints of the forest. She saw a few things moving and zoomed up on it but none of them were Chris. She scooped up the bunny in her arms and started walking to a nearby town.   
  
"Yes, your in Fujjidako." replyed a old man to Ai's questioning of where she was. she thanked the old man then started walking towards a cafe when the bunny who she nammed Zina started making odd beeping sounds. She held the bunny in front of her and its eyes were wide open and flashing a red colour. "What the h-" The bunny exploded and Ai got knocked over and was spinning around floating straight in the air. A hellacopter was flying overhead. "NO!!" screamed Chris as he came running out from the cafe. The hellacopter's wind was too great now and was foating just a few meters away from the ground. Chris shot out a knife from his pocket at the copter and it stuck into the windshield and broke threw. The alarms were going wildly inside the copter. Chris leaped into the air and grabbed Ai and flew off just as 4 people who were inside the helacopter parachuted off.  
  
They were now back at the forest that Ai had awoken from. Chris explained to her what happened for she had forgotten everthing that happened that day. "Wew. Two freak fights in a row. You think somebody's coming after us? And.. When i was floating in the sky, and we flew away... How did i just...Float?? And i didn't know you could fly." Chris hesitated. "in some ways my power is greater than yours. I am who i am now. You are who you are now." Chris paused and let Ai speak. "what'ya mean now?" "You know. After the incident." Ai was silent for what seemed to be forever. Her thoughts spun around and around deep inside her head. "There was so many incidents... So many bad things happened in the past few weeks while i was with you." Chris gulped and turned around. Ai's eyes turned firey red as she searched deep inside Chris's head for more answers. He had a Robotic Brain Block. She couldnt read anything. What if... Chris was apart of all these odd happenings? 


	6. Spring Of The Mysterious Creature

Chapter 6   
  
Spring Of The Mysterious Creature  
  
Ai and Chris were now on the road again, on the lookout for more odd things, expeccially the evil man behind the kidnappings. That day they were looking for a spring, said to have a great creature of some sort that could grant any wish their hearts dissired. Their wish of course was to end the kidnappings done by the evil man who they would soon find out to be named Jonah.   
  
"Are we there yet?" growled Chris angerly. "I'm Hungry and tired!" Ai stopped and looked at Chris. "Tired?" Ai laughed. "Robots dont get tired. They can loose battery energy, but thats bout it. And hungry? Erm.. You mean for Oil right, or do you forget who you are?" Ai laughed again and continued to walk on. Though Chris stopped and starred at Ai who was walking towards the horrizine now. His hand reached for his gun, but struggling, he cluctched his hand and threw the gun on the ground before he got to fire it then ran up to Ai. She studyed Chris while she was walking and could sense that he was nervous about something. "Chris, what's wrong?" Chris just shook his head and started running faster. "Nothing, but we better make it to the spring soon!" Ai smiled faintly and started running with Chris.  
  
"You think this is it?" Ai made a disguisted look at a small deep puddle. Chris nodded than bent down and stuck his hand in the puddle. "Chris.. You really shouldnt be doing that! You're gonna get shocked!" Chris shook his head and took his hand out the puddle. The puddle started bubbling and a frog poppd out of the water. Ai screamed and backed away. "Oh no! Its another of those blow up thingys! And.. And.. Its a Kappa!!" Chris stared at the frog in amazment and turned his head and the kappa did the same. Chris started drooling. "Do you like cucumbers?" Ai grabbed Chris by his shirt again and pulled him away. "He's a kappa! Of course he likes cucumbers!! Haven't you heard the old japanese folk tale of kappas??!" Chris went back to the kappa. "No. I'm just very intellegent." AI rolled her eyes, then smirked. "Well, If your so smart, did you know that kappas eat humans unless they are given cucumbers and other food?" Chris put his foot in the puddle. "Please dont kill me Mr.Kappa Sir!!" The kappa made a cute face then knawed as his leg. "What's he doing.." said Chris. The kappa was trying to chew at his leg but the kappa had not yet grown teeth. Ai was now rolling on the ground laughing histariclly. The kappa left Chris alone and walked slowly over to Ai and started rolling on the ground over and over. Ai stoped on her side and looked at him. The kappa paused and looked at Ai, blinked severl times than spoke "Ok, Ok. Whats your wish?" Ai grinned. At the same moment Chris lowered his head to the ground. 


	7. Wrong Kind Of Help

Chapter 7  
Wrong Kind Of Help  
"So, you want to find Jonah? Boy, he's gonna be tough to locate." spoke the kappa. "He could be half way across the world by now." Ai shook her head. "I don't think so... I think those people in the odd vehicle were assigns he sent to kill us, or bring us to him." The kappa nodded his head shwoing he understood after they told him their story. "It'll cost you 4 cucumbers though." the kappa stuck out his hand and waited. Ai held out her hand, and beamed it with her eye beams. 4 freshly washed and cut cucumbers appeared in her hands. The kappa's mouth grew wide as he smiled in delight. he took them all at once in his tiny hands and ate them. "Pack your bags, we're leaving for Comontia!" Ai stared at the kappa oddly. "Comontia? Is that where Jonah is?" The kappa nodded then waddled over to a barren spot. He waved his hand and a portal appeared. He gave a slight smirk. "Go threw there and you'll enter Comontia in a split second." Ai jumped through first, followd by Chris. The kappa bowed after the portal closed. "Good kids... Too bad i wont ever see them again.."   
  
Comontia was a very large city. There was advanced tecnology everywhere. There were talking billboards, eye scanners, elevators for cars, and much much more. "Where do you soppose this Jonah guy lives?" questioned Ai. Chris gulped and shook his head. "Maybe we should check out the phone book?" questioned Ai again. Chris nodded. Ai tapped the side of her eye and scanned through a book of everyones name and adresses. "Jonah Plumyahn. C Apartment Block, Room 1404." Ai hi-jacked a car, while Chris was staring at bulletin boards. He glanced at Ai for a moment and saw her booting out a person from a straight up elevator. She kicked the person out of the car and drove up to the C Aparment Block. Ai's eyes were red. A fiery red. like they had been ever so once before. The question was, why was she doing it?   
  
When she had reached the apartment block she lifted the car off the elevator railing, and threw it down below over the now dead person. Ai snickered in delight. She went up to Room 1404, gun in hand as she rang the door bell. Chris answered it in chains. 


	8. The Cold Hearted Truth

Chapter 8  
The Cold Hearted Truth  
  
"Chris!" shrieked Ai. "What the hell happened to you?! How did you get here so fast!!" Ai looked at the spiked collar around his neck and the chain running down it. He was bleeding black blood all down his neck to his waist.  
Ai cried out. She smashed through the door and saw a black capped man sitting in a chair. He got up and walked over to Ai. He moved a strand of hair away from her face and Ai threw his hand back. "My my... Stubborn arn't you? Well, you better smarten up unless you want me to kill your boyfriend here." spoke Jonah holding a knife towards Chris. Chris held his head up as Jonah put the knife by his throat. Ai fell to the ground. She wanted to cry. She wanted to cry for Chris. For the world. For herself. She sat down on the floor. "I'll do anything... Anything! ANYTHING! Please just dont kill him!!" Jonah grinned and put the long slim knife in his belt. "Thats just what i wanted to hear." Jonah walked over to his desk still holding Chris by the chains. Jonah sat down at his desk and put his feet up. "Have u ever heard of the Temple Of Moonlight?" Ai was silent for a few moments. "Yeah, its a old tale about how the earth is formed from the diffrent elements." Jonah nodded. "Very good Alissa. You did your homework." Ai squinted her eyes at Jonah. She was about to reach for her gun when Jonah snatched his knife out and slit chris's arm. Chris screamed in pain. Black cold blood spewd down. He fell to the floor, his face hidden in his hands yet again. Ai looked at Chris then Jonah, back and forth she glanced at them. "Alright!!" Just tell me what you want... I'll do anything.. But you have to promise not to hurt Chris and to let him go. Jonah Grinned. "I soppose you know a kappa? He sold me him. Said he found him wandering around his forest looking for a Ocarina." Jonah chuckled. "Anyways, i'll get to the point. I want you to go to the Temple Of Moonlight and take the elemental stones. The legend says that their small, but this is reality babe. They might be a meter long, or more. Thats why i need you. Chris here is usless. You on the other hand... You have the power of 8 men put together. If you weren't some robot and i didnt have my men kidnap you, you could've got a high paying job. Live in a hudge mansion, settle down and have a few kids, and be just fu-" Ai stood up for the first time in 20 minutes. She gave Jonah a disguisted look. "Theres no way of getting to the temple. It's supposedly under ground, you'd have to dig for ages to get in there." Jonah clicked a button on his desk and the room was moving down. Down down. Very deeply down. When they finally reached the end there was lava and magma flowing down in streams and rivers. There was a Golden Gate. behind that golden gate was a door. A golden door that was sealed with a heart lock. Jonah dragged Chris over to the door. He pushed him into Ai and told them to place each of their fingers on the heart shaped lock. It was broken up into two pieces. They each pressed their fingers against it and the door opened ever so slowly. 


	9. The Path Is Cleared

Chapter 9  
  
The Path Is Cleared  
  
Chris and Ai stared at eachother, hurt in eachother's eyes. Chris moved slightly closer to Ai and closed his eyes, tempting to kiss her when Jonah pushed them both so hard Ai fell to the ground. Jonah picked them both up by their shirts and dragged them across a lava river and to another door. He Chris and Ai. They fell flat on the floor, unable to get up for a few moments. Jonah took a gun out of his belt and took a part out of it and placed it in the door. He slammed Ai into the door and made her open it. She moved her finger slowly over the door, a glowing light appeared and she used all her energy she had left, and slightly poked the door and it opened. Ai fell to the floor. "Ai!" screamed Chris. He took a hold of her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "It'll all be over in a few minutes.." Ai opened her eyes slightly. "T-that's just it... After the elements are gone.. T-the earth wont hold out any longer and will explode... Literally.... It will self destruct..." There was a long pause after Ai's words. "I have to stop him" spoke Chris. He lifted Ai's head and went to Jonah who was already trying to figure out how he could get the first element to appear. "You have to stop this. Ai said it taking the elements could cause the whole world to end." Jonah turned around and looked at Chris. He slapped him. "When did you get smart enough to talk back to me?" Chris raised his head high. "I wasn't talking back. End this, or i'll end you."   
  
Ai heard a gun shot. She screamed and with all the pain she felt even so being a robot, she jumped up to see what happened. There, up ahead, Chris layed on the floor. His eyes were wide open and he was breathing heavily. Ai ran over to Chris as fast as she could with all the pain she felt. "Why the hell did you do that?!" screamed Ai almost at the top of her metal lungs. Jonah made a sarqastic sad face. "He threatened to kill me!" Ai walked over to Jonah and threw a blazing fire ball at him. He swung into a wall. A glowing light appeared. A small stone appeared out of know where. Jonah cackled evily. There was the Firestone. Is eyes turned a misty black, and at the other end of the room a Darkstone appeared. Jonah threw a lighting ball at Chris. Ai had blocked it, but still the Thunderstone appeared. She looked at Jonah and with all her hate she felt for him, she wanted to end all this. She scrumched up her hand and dirt appeared. She blew it on the ground and the Earthstone appeared in her hands. Chris was now breathing more deeply than ever. He was dying. He sighed and looked at Ai, and he Windstone fell from the sky. Chris looked at Ai. Fear, pain, and hurt in his eyes. He smiled. "I-i love you Alissa Kayla Jackso-" Ai shed a tear. A tear. A real tear. She shed it over Chris, and it fell on his nose. A mist appeared that seemed like a ghost had come and taken him. Ai touched his arm. He had skin. Skin. She had skin. They were now back in their human forms. Ai cried. She cried for what seemed to be forever. A moment that would last forever. her last moment with Chris. Chris's head leaned to the side. His hand which was in Ai's, dropped. Ai cried for him. she screamed. "I love you Chris! I loved you since the moment i meet you!" She fell to the floor crying. Then, the waterstone appeared. There were no stones left. Jonah grabbed all the stones, and wrapped them in his cape. There was a gem on the floor. A light blue tear shaped gem. Jonah picked it up and put it in Ai's hand. This is all you have left. A silly tear. A tear of which u shed while you were a robot. Now you know what love is. Goodbye." Jonah smirked and left the room. Ai held the jewel as tightly as she could. she held it close to her heart. She felt adrenaline. Jonah had just made it past the Golden Gate now. Ai placed the jewel on the ground. She slammed her fist on it. The earth started shaking. At that very moment was her last. She kissed Chris's now frozen dead lips. It would be her first, and her last kiss. She died for love. Jonah was now dead too. She risked her life to save the world. The Temple Of Moonlight was now destoryed. Hidden in the past as a faded memory. A memory of which no one knows about. No one. For that very day that The Temple Of Moonlight ended, the whole world did too. 


End file.
